


Evidence Locker Surveillance Tape

by aynjuhl



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Groping, Kissing, brooklyn nine nine season 3, evidence locker, new captain episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aynjuhl/pseuds/aynjuhl
Summary: “Like, what’s another rule we could break?”“No making out at work.”“Okay, that’s very flattering Amy. But there are some rules that I shall never -”“Let’s go.”“Okay.”So what really happened in the Evidence Locker room? Jake and Amy were too busy frenching eachother... and more.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Evidence Locker Surveillance Tape

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song Waiting by Mac Ayres
> 
> Author’s note: Was trying to find a fanfic based on this but couldn’t find one. So I’ve decided to write one - with some extra spice. English is not my first language but I tried. Have not written in years but my muse for writing was brought to life when I discovered Peraltiago and I have been obsessed ever since. This is my first fanfic on here as well, eek! Literally wrote this during lunch hour in my office lol. Hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave me ideas on what to write next :)  
> PS. I posted this on Tumblr as well with a graphic. So if you're on Tumblr, feel free to follow me! https://evertexstatum.tumblr.com/post/612095279976562688/jake-peralta-x-amy-santiago-waiting-one-shot  
> PPS. I reread this and realized how rushed this was lol I’m sorry.

_“Like, what’s another rule we could break?”  
_

_“No making out at work.”_

_“Okay, that’s very flattering Amy. But there are some rules that I shall never -”_

_“Let’s go.”_

_“Okay.”_

Amy grabbed Jake by the hand and pulled him to the back of the room. They’re hidden behind piles of dusty boxes and the spot was dimly lit. It was a perfect secret make-out spot. 

It felt like they were high school teenagers, skipping class to make-out in some dark empty classroom. It was exciting and needless to say, sexy as hell. 

Amy was especially excited about this whole sneaking around thing because she doesn’t normally do this - breaking the rules. It felt like she was the lucky girl who got the attention of the most popular guy in school.

She got him to follow her around like a love-sick puppy. _‘I mean just look at him, he’s cute as f*k,’_ she thought to herself while running her hands down his biceps. _‘…and hella fit.’_

High school Amy would be so jealous of her now. Nerd Amy making out with Peralta, in the dark? _Ooh, mama._

Their kiss started innocent enough with small pecks around each other’s lips and cheek but it didn’t last long. It escalated pretty quickly and she was more than happy to comply.

Jake kissed her as if his life depended on it and she was not complaining one bit. She loved the way he grabbed her by the waist to pull her closer against his hard body. She let out a soft squeal against his mouth when she felt the bump on the front of his jeans.

Amy ran her fingers through his hair and brought her hand down to his face, letting it rest there, feeling his face muscle move while kissing her. 

Jake ran his fingers up into her hair and lightly grabbed it, pulling her head down slightly so he could start kissing down her neck. Amy gasped but it quickly turned into a sigh. Everything about this was driving her crazy. _‘How is he doing this to me,’_ she thought to herself, eyes closed, fully enjoying Jake’s hot breath against her skin.

None of the other men she’s dated before could even come close to turning her on like this. To think that she had wasted time with those men without ever feeling this kind of passion was crazy to her.

Both Amy and Jake knew that this was something that could have happened years ago. Both had feelings for each other but neither one of them were ready to admit it. God knows why they waited this long. 

Their frantic movement accidentally popped open the top button of her blouse. Jake pulled away and stared at her. Cheeks flushed, plump lips and breathing hard - he couldn’t look any sexier than this. Then his gaze fell onto her chest; her blouse hanging slightly open. 

She knew what he was thinking but because he wanted to be respectable, he wasn’t going to do anything until she made sure that she was okay with it. 

Amy took his hand and placed it against her chest. Then she pulled him by the neck and started kissing him again. Jake was still hesitant, his hand frozen on her chest. She grabbed his hand and guided it towards her breast, lightly squeezing it. She moaned against his mouth and that drove him crazy. 

He turned her and pushed her back against the metal racks, his hand roaming freely on her chest, fondling her breasts. _‘Fuck, Amy,_ ’ he breathed against her mouth.

Amy slid her hand down his body and towards the growing erection in his pants. She squeezed him lightly and smirked when Jake hissed. She massaged him through his jeans, enjoying the hisses and moans he was making. 

Any sanity left was out the window. Nothing else mattered but this moment right here.

She felt so in power over him. 

And boy, was he a great kisser. She loved how he slid his tongue in and out her mouth. She couldn’t help but wonder how that would feel against her clit. Meanwhile, Jake loved the way she would bite his bottom lip, pulling it and sucking on it. It was driving him crazy.

All Jake wanted to do was bend her over a desk a slam hard into her willing body. These imaginations running through his head were making this hard, making him harder than he already was. If he wasn’t careful, he would - 

**“You two have been in this evidence locker for – hey!”**

**“What? Nothing!”**

What happened next was so fast, she didn’t have time to think about it. Amy pushed Jake with such force that he fell to the floor. 

Jake, flustered and on the floor - looked up at Amy to process what just happened. When it finally did, he scrambled himself off the floor and grabbed a candy wrapper that was on the floor next to his hand. 

**“Nothing? You were just making out with Peralta.”**

**“Ah, there’s that candy wrapper I was looking for. Oh, Santiago. What are you doing here?”**

Amy was too flustered to play along with Jake’s obvious dumb cover-up so she just let out an awkward chuckle. 

**“So I guess it is hos before cho’s with you friend. Now I understand why nothing gets done in this precinct. The detectives are too busy frenching with each other!”**

Dozerman was clearly unhappy. Amy just wanted to melt into the ground and disappear. High school Amy would never get into trouble like this. 

—-

**“So, Boyle…”**

**“Yeah.”**

**“Let’s go look at those surveillance tapes, yeah?”**

**“Oh, absolutely!”**

Amy’s mouth hung open in horror. **‘Fuck.’** She breathed.

**“Title of our sex tape. Literally.”**

Amy turned to Jake and slapped his arm before storming away, cheeks flushed. 


End file.
